My Reason to Live
by Twilight2010
Summary: Newly engaged and happy, a devastating problem takes place, will this tear them apart or keep them going strong? E/B All Human
1. Prologue

**Plz READ AN! I am also a disclaimer all characters belong to Step. Meyer**

**AN: plz enjoy this story and if your reading this I thank you for peaking in and take a look at this story. **

**Prologue**

"Bella come on, you need to eat, you need your strength…..How are you to get better if don't you eat?

"I just….I just can't take it anymore" I sobbed. "Don't you see, I want to _die!_!" still sobbing. "This is already killing me, I hate being in the hospital, I feel so weak it's painful and so tired, it just needs to be over" I sobbed some more. "Please just leave, I hate that you have to see me like this."

"Bella how can you say that!" he said in horror. "This is affecting me as much as you, don't you see how much it's killing me to see you like this. I can't lose you Bella. I lost everything once before and I'm not going to lose you. You're my world, I'm going to fight for you and I want you to fight to live for me because if you die, I will to, you're the only thing that's keep me alive and if I lose you" he sobbed before continuing on "I'll lose my will and reason for living!"

"I know.. I know, I love you Edward, and I want to fight, fight for you, but you know, this is the end, you know it a one in a million chance before they can find a donor. And don't you dare even think about hurting yourself Edward, I can't die knowing, that you would cease to exist."

"Baby I love you too and you know there is a chance for a donor, don't give up. And I would never cease to exist because I would be with you following you if you decide to leave me, which I won't allow to happen, now get some rest, you need your strength, I'll be back before you know it." He told me.

Giving me one last look, he turned and exited the room and in that moment I then knew that would be probably the last time I ever saw him. Because in this moment I felt so weak knowing I didn't have the strength to eat or sleep. Glancing once more to the door, I sobbed till I knew there was _no tomorrow_, which I knew was _true_.

********

**plz review!**

**~Twilight2010**


	2. Chapter 1

**An: Here the first chapter, thank you to **_**Iniysa**_** who reviewed and I'll try my fastest to get the next chapter up.. Thanks you for you all that are holding in there for me. Plz review, b/c I love them and it helps me know what you might want me to work on. So Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Step. Meyer**

**Chapter One**

BPOV……

Today Started out like any other day, I got up early and quietly so I wouldn't wake up Edward since he had worked really late at the hospital and he need his rest. I also needed to get ready to work, I worked at our local News's Paper, so I got up and started getting ready for the day.

Edward and I meet during our freshmen year in high school and we somehow feel love in during those years. We were and still are the bestest of friends, but I had always felt more. When Edward first came to Forks he was the shy new kid closed off from everyone, but one could understand, because he was just recently adopted by the famous Dr. Cullen (who I had gotten to known throughout the years because of my accident proneness). Edward was also very good looking, other than that he had just intrigued me, I also wanted to be friends with him so I had started talking to him more and more trying to break though his shell.

It was a couple of months later that he had told me he had gone from family to family though foster care when he lost his family to a car accident they were in, with him the only survivor. It was hard for him to trust me because everyone he had gotten to known in his life would disappear or he would have to move again to another family and this was what had helped admire him even more. This had also made us closer than before and it had also helped Edward trust me all the more.

It was during our junior prom when Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend, and I naturally said yes since I loved him since like the first day he came. We both later then went to the same college so we wouldn't be apart. He went in the Medical Field taking after Carslisle who he had grown love and look up to during his high school year, while I went in as an English Major, for writing books, and to be a journalist. During his last year of college is when Edward had finally proposed me and I of course said yes. Edward has told me he wants to marry me but he wanted to wait till after college so it would be easier for us, especially when we had gotten lots of assignment during our classes which were time consuming, and also so when we started getting better income of money, Esme and Carlisle had given us some money to help out, but most of the wedding is coming out of pocket.

So these past months have been getting busy, getting the wedding planned and ready, it has helped a lot to have my lifetime best friend Alice there who is also Edwards adopted sister to help us out. Edward also has an adopted brother Emmet whom I've know my entire life, he's also like and older brother to me.

Alice is not the only who's been helping us, Esme Edward, Alice and Emmet's mother and Carlisle wife has helped us. And Rosalie, Emmet's wife has been helping us get the wedding planned.

Jasper, Alice's Husband, they had gotten married a year ago, is also been a big help, he's going to be the best man since he's Edwards best friend, but he's been watching our budget on what we have been spending and has help us control Alice with all she wanted to buy, which is a relief, because I do not want to be in a million dollar debt because she buys a million things that she thinks' that all to be needed to make the wedding perfect, I though love the help that she has been giving us. It's nice to have a great family to help us out when we need it.

My mother Renee has been trying to help out somewhat, she still down in Arizona, with her baseball player husband Phil, who is really nice, she's been calling and talking to Esme, Alice and Rose with the arrangements, she been giving them ideals on how and what she imaged what the wedding would look like.

They been asking me what I liked, since it was my wedding, I gave them the information they needed also, but I also told them that I didn't care how big or small it was going to be, because as long as I'm marrying Edward that was all that matter.

Shifting out of my thoughts, and 30 minutes later, I'm ready to go, I leave a note for Edward telling him I'll be home in the later afternoon around 3, and also telling him how much I loved him and couldn't wait to see him later.

Arriving at work I gave good morning to my fellow co-workers and my longtime friend Angela from school, and head to my office, my job here is to write up stories on the events, or the happening that are going to be happing in little old Forks, and also get new on what's happening in surrounding towns that are nearest here.

I started up my laptop and got started on the work that I need to get done today. A few hours later I take my lunch break, and decide to head to dinner in town here and give Edward a call knowing he'll probably be up now, he also doesn't have work today since he won't be on call for a while, which is nice for the both of us.

Arriving at the dinner I order a coke and a sandwich, while waiting I decided now is the best time to call Edward.

Getting my phone out I dial the familiar number.

"Hello baby, what do I owe the pleasure for this call?" Edward answered

"Hey, well it's my lunch break so, I was thinking about you and decided to give you a call since I knew you would be up."

"Right you are baby, so how's the work load today?"

"Not too bad, I got most of my articles written, I have a few left, so I'll be able to come home sooner."

"Well that's is great to hear, because I'm so lonely without you, and it stinks, being home without you."

"Aw, well baby don't miss me too much, I'll be home soon enough." I told him.

"Well not soon enough in my opinion, I think you should just leave the rest later, you're a beautiful journalist and writer and you are able to get them done quickly tomorrow."

"Sorry babe, not going to happen, if I get them done today, it means I have more time with you tomorrow before you have to leave to work."

"Fine." He said and I knew he was pouting, I also wanted to get home faster, but these articles need to be in by tomorrow morning so I knew I had to do them now, or they'll never get done at home.

"Stop your pouting, I'll be home soon enough, sorry babe but my order has just gotten here so, I'll let you go, I love you!" I told him.

"I love you too, baby more than you'll ever know, come home quickly to me!" He told me before hanging up.

Getting my order I give my thank to the waiter, and dig in, finishing up my meal I go and pay and leave a tip for the waiter and then make my way back to work. Walking back up to my office, I suddenly get some chest pain, which hurt like hell, a few seconds later they pass, it must have of been the sandwich I ate. I decided to blow them off because I have more work to do, and I've hand chest pains before because of what I have eaten.

Finishing my articles, I e-mailed them to Angela, and tell her I'm leaving a little early because I have everything finished, and they didn't need me for the rest of the day. I must have ordered something wrong because, I had a couple more chest pains, which felt like heart burns, while leaving the office.

I then start making my way home, eager to see Edward again. And forgetting what I had done earlier that day. Arriving home, I set my purse and brief case down on the dining room table which we hardly use and find Edward sitting in front of the TV watching re-run episodes of Will and Grace.

"Hey honey, how was work?" Edward asked noticing I have arrived home, he gets up from the couch and gives me my welcome home kiss, that he gives me every time, when he's home and when I come back from leaving the house.

"I was good, got all my articles finished, they looked good to me, and Angela, trust's me so, she'll have them in printed in the paper tomorrow and out in the mail by Thursday." I tell him.

"Well that's great!" he tells me. "I missed you." He then tells me, giving me a smile.

"I missed you to I'm so glad you're not on call for the next three weeks, we have more time, now with the wedding preparations, and alone time with each other." I reply and giving him a kiss on the cheek, we also head over to the couch to sit down.

I then cuddle up into his side while he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you feel the same way, because I've been crazy by not seeing you lately and I hate that the only time I've been seeing you when you've been sleeping." He tells me.

"Me too." I reply giving him another kiss on the cheek and snuggling up to him on the couch while we plan to watch re-runs of Will and Grace for the rest of the day.

**Plz..review..tell me what you think is happening to Bella! I love getting ideals, that might help with the story. This first chapter was to just kind of like a filler, and it was to introduce the characters. Thanks for reading and plz review.**

**~Twilight2010**


	3. Chapter 2

**An: Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it, I got the first chapter out faster than I expected and thanks for waiting for this chapter… I hope all of you how started to read this story keep following along with the chapters, and I hope you all can give me ideals when I need them, because I already know how I want this story to end, but right now I need to fill in the empty spaces. Enjoy!**

**I replaced the authors note with chapter 3, i'm on the go again, and go to my channel, for reason why i may not update as soon as should.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Step. Meyer **

_**Chapter Two Bpov**_

Edward and I had finally gotten bored of watching re-runs of Will and Grace so we finally shut off the TV and we decided well _I _decided to start making supper while Edward was just watching me cook away.

I finally decided on making homemade smoked turkey pizza, (which is Edwards favorite) I got all the ingredients out that I need and started working on making the dough for the crust and the bottom side of the pizza.

"Yum, I love you Bella!" Edward said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me from behind giving me a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, and your welcome, I know how much you love this pizza." I told him smiling.

"Not as much as you though." He told me.

"Well you better love me more than pizza, mister." I said while laughing.

"Well I do!" he stated, giving me another kiss on the cheek and let go of me, letting finish getting the pizza ready so I could cook it.

I then layered the sauce, cheese and the topping to the pizza evenly and then put the pizza in the oven and putting the timer on for the next 30 minutes.

After that I went over to Edward who was still watching me, wrapped my arms around him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I Love You Edward, and I've missed you, it feels like we have no time together these days, with Alice pulling me away, with wedding plans and work also. And you were always on call, thank gosh, you're not on call for a while." I told him hugging him closer to myself, and him squeezing me in return.

"I love you to, and I know, Hun, and tonight is only about us, not anyone else, and we can both turn off our phones so that annoying pixie and my big hulk of a brother won't disturb us, how does that sound?" he replied.

"That sounds perfect, and tonight will be perfect, I want to spend all the time that I can get from you without interruptions."

* * *

Last night went as planned, we got more time together; it was nice to have been able to talk with Edward and just talk about my job and what was going on with that. Edward had also told me stories about some of his patients and some of his co worker and what the new gossip was there. After a good night of cuddling and talking we both then had headed to bed.

This morning I woke up to Edward kisses all over my face, which is a nice way to wake up.

Opening my eyelids, I see my to be husband Edward emerald green eye's looking into mine.

"Good morning love"

"Morning" I replied giving him a kiss.

"So what would you like for breakfast?"

"You"

"Ha very funny"

"Hmmm well how about we just have eggs, bacon, toast and juice, then"

"That sounds great to me, let's get started"

We both went to the kitchen and started on breakfast, while I started the eggs Edward had put the toast in and started the bacon. Finishing up we both served ourselves the delicious food we made while drinking up the rest of the orange juice we had in the frig.

Finishing up, we both had decided to take a shower together; just to conserve the water is what Edward had said.

After that we both had gotten dressed and started watching TV before Edward had to go to work while I had the day off, since I finished the articles I needed.

"What time do you get off of work?" I asked.

"Around 11pm, but if I'm lucky I'll try to get let out early, but if not don't wait up for me cause you need your sleep ok."

"Ya ya, I'll try"

We talked a little bit more, and then started watching TV, before we knew it Edward had to leave to go to work, giving him a goodbye kiss, Edward was then on his way to work.

To pass the time, I started to clean the house, it's been awhile since I been able to do this, picking up the dirty dishes, I first clean them and put the rest in the dishwasher and clean the kitchen, I then clean the rest of the house, by dusting and vacuuming. I also did the laundry some hours later I was then finished and the house looked great.

Having nothing to do, I then went on my computer and started back up on story I began writing, So during the day, I had gotten a good amount of chapters written and started looking over them just to make sure they have made since, and just to check my grammar.

Taking a break I go to the kitchen to get something to snack to eat. I few seconds later I am also getting a phone call.

Picking up the phone I answer not bothering to see who it is.

"Hello"

"BELLA!!"

Ugh I wish I checked who it was.

"Geezz Alice, trying to make me go death."

"Ha, Bella, you wish, but the reason I'm calling is because, I'm heading to your place and were going to go over wedding details! I already have tons, and more from Esme, but today since you have the day off I'm going to let you see some, isn't that exciting."

"Yes it is, but you guys better not go overboard on our wedding, we just want it with family and close friends okay, if I want so of your ideals change to what I like then we will since it's my wedding and you better remember that." I told her.

"Ya, ya, I'll be there soon like in 10 minutes so don't hurt yourself in that amount of time, ok, well I'm letting you go now, Bye!"

"Bye." I told her.

Not even ten minutes later, Alice kept to her word and made to my house in 10 minutes like she told me.

Getting all of her planners out and magazines, Alice automatically gotten to business, tell me how she thinks the flower should be and told her I didn't want to many, flowers were expensive and they eventually die in the end so there's no point on going overboard on flowers so I told her that, making sure she wouldn't buy to many, because we were on a budget, even if they and we have good amount a money to live on.

"Fine, but the flowers are my choice." She grumbled to me, while I just nodded to her letting her know that I was ok with that.

A couple hours later, of chatting and planning and changing things on how I wanted them, Alice had to get home to cook supper for Jasper.

Alice bid me goodbye and told me she would see me later, and that she'll probably be calling me in the next few days also just to over more details on the wedding.

* * *

I wasn't that hungry so I decided I myself will just have a sandwich to eat and I also prepared another for Edward and put his in the frig incase if he would be hungry when he got home.

Finishing my food, I put my dishes away and I had then heard my phone ringing so I answered seeing it was Edward.

"Hey, you coming home?" I asked because most of the times when he calls he leaving to come home, or they need to hold him up at work.

"No, I'm sorry." He sighed "One of the patients have to go in emergency surgery and there was a bus accident, so here are many others that need to be treated, so I'm going to be really busy tonight, so I won't get back until late tonight, but I have tomorrow off, so please don't wait up for me and get your rest for when you have to work tomorrow." He told me.

"Oh ok," I said softly, "Well I'll see ya tomorrow then; I love you and keep saving lives." I told him.

"I love you to, and I will, I talk to you later then."

"Ok, love you, bye."

"Love you two, bye" he told me.

Getting off the phone with Edward I decided to go and take a shower so I can sleep in tomorrow, and be in his arms longer in the morning.

Ugh, this sucks stupid work.

Taking my shower, I change into pj's and watch TV before, I head to bed.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter and taking your time to read it, plz review. I'm working on the chapters and getting back up into this story, but please be patient with me. **

**Thanks again and plz review**

**~Twilight2010**


	4. Chapter 3

**An: Ok Chapter, three yay, it's in EPOV so I hope you like it, and thank so _GAjujubee_ for your review, it means so much for me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I am a disclaimer all characters belong to Step. Meyer**

**Chapter 3 **_**EPOV**_

It was so nice not be on call for the next month, I feel horrible not being there with Bella and not being able to plan most of the wedding with her and the family, Alice has been giving me crap which makes it even more worse.

Last night was great being able to stay in and being able to hang out with my soon to be wife Bella, even though work has been stressful for both of us, it's just great to be able to get some alone time with her. Last night we turned both of our phones off so we wouldn't be interrupted by the annoying pixie and my family.

I made sure to tell Bella not to let them go overboard on the wedding and tell them to do what we want for our wedding, I also had a talk with Alice making sure she would listen to Bella and do what she wants, not what they want but we still decided to let them have some of it their way, because they were planning the wedding and they knew what they were doing.

Today when I headed into work I couldn't wait to get home, because I knew even though it was going to be somewhat late, I would take all the time I had to be with her.

But after some of work, I end up having to stay longer than planned with the surgery and the accidents that happen, who knew that my time would have been shorten.

When I called Bella I knew how disappointed she was, which made me feel worse, I told her make sure she get's sleep also and not to wait up for me, because I knew she wouldn't perform her best at work.

Couple hours later and out of surgery, my team and I clean up and then head to the ER to see if there was any needed extra help. As a thought there were lots of patients and I started heading to work.

Finally off of work, I head home tired and hungry.

Getting into the house I take my shoes and hang up my coat, and head to the kitchen to see if there's anything in the frig.

In the frig, there's a sandwich, that I know Bella prepared for me which is so thoughtful I seriously don't know what I'd do without her, I'd probably die. I grabbed the sandwich and got some water to drink since I felt dehydrated.

Finishing up, I see that Bella had clean the house remembering that next time I better be home to be able to help her. I put the dishes away.

Wanting to get to bed I hurry and change out of my clothes with just my boxers on and climb into bed trying not to disturb Bella.

"Edward" I hear her mummer.

"Shhh go back to sleep, love, you have work in the morning" I say softly.

"Umm" I hear her reply while she shifts's next to me and fall asleep.

Putting my arms around her and getting comfterble, not to many seconds later I fall asleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning I wake up pretty late by myself see as Bella probably left for work hours ago, heading towards the kitchen I get something to eat.

I see that Bella saved some leftovers figuring I would be hungry the next day, I warm up the food and eat.

I then head to the bathroom stripping out of my boxers and take a shower and then drying off I head towards the bedroom I pick out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear.

Seeing that Bella was going to be gone until supper, I decided to head out and pick up some things to do something special for Bella.

First I head to the Grocery store and pick up food to prepare some of her favorite food. While walking down the aisle, my phone goes up, look at the caller id I see that it's my cousin Tanya.

"Hey."

"Hey Edward, I was going to call Bella but I know she at work today, so I decided to call you, knowing that I'd get a hold of you."

"Ok, what do I owe this pleasure to have you call me?" I ask.

"Oh ya, I'm calling telling you that myself, Richard and the kids and staying at your parents place for the time being so I can help with the wedding plans. Richard and I got work off since we have many vacation days. We will be heading down up there in the next few days, so I thought I'd let you know. We thought we should help out since you helped financially with our wedding even when you didn't have to."

"Oh no that was my pleasure, and thank so much, I know it'll be more relaxing with the plans now that I know you will be helping, and its gives Bella and I more time to spend together, I appreciate this so much thank you."

"You're welcome, so what you up to since you have the day off?" Tanya asked.

"Oh well if you must know, I'm grocery shopping for some of Bella's favorites for tonight to prepare a special dinner for us since we haven't had one in a while, and then I heading to the flower shop so I can pick her up some of her favorite flowers also."

"AWWW, Edward that's soooo cute! I wish Richard did that for me, when get back up there, tell me how your dinner went!"

"Don't worry Tanya, I'll tell ya how it goes, but truthfully you probably won't have to hear it from me, if you're going to be getting detail from Bella, cause I know how you girls are wanting detail." I told her laughing.

"Whatever just tell me how it goes. Ohh well I better let you go now so you can finish your and buy stuff for your special dinner tonight, and I need to go anyway, so I can finish packing clothes for me, Richard, and the kids. Okay I'll talk to you later bye!"

"Well thanks again, and talk to you later also bye." I replied.

Hanging up I get the rest of the ingredients that are need and head to the cashier. Getting my stuff paid, I head to the nearest flower shop and pick up the flowers and start heading home.

Getting home, I put the flowers in a special vase for Bella, and set them at the dining room table where we will be eating, and start making Mushroom Ravioli 'Bella's Favorite' knowing she would be home in awhile and if I start now, it'll be done before or by the time she gets home.

Getting the food ready, I then set up the table with the silverware and dishes and get to wine glasses, and set the wine on the table for tonight.

Going back into the kitchen, I then check food seeing that it's almost finished, 5 minutes later the foods done, and I hear the front door open signaling that Bella was home when planned.

Getting the food to the table I head towards the entrance of the house and see Bella taking off her coat and shoes. I then greet Bella with a passionate kiss, with her responding to me with as much enthusiasm.

"Hmm, what smells so good." She asked pulling away.

"A little something that I whipped up." I told her leading her to the dining room table where I had everything set up for a special night.

"Ohh Edward you shouldn't have, and you made my favorite!" I hear response on what I did for her, before I was able to respond back to her, I am suddenly attacked with kisses from my beautiful Bella.

After her attack, I see happy tears running down her cheeks that I decided to wipe away with my kisses to her.

"Yes I should have, you do so much for me, and take care of the house and everything, so you deserve something special, and you also deserve the world, and if I owned it I would give it to you, but I don't so, I did this instead." I told giving her another kiss on the lips.

"Ohh what did I ever do to deserve you." She asked.

"It's me that doesn't deserve you, Bella, you're a beautiful selfless creature and deserve everything your given. Now let's eat before the food gets cold." I said while pulling out her chair and sliding it back in for her while she sat back down.

I then sit next down to her, we start eating and drinking the wine that I bought.

"So how was work?" I asked.

"It was great actually, I got more stories to write on, and I finished them in a short amount of time, and yesterday, while you were gone I got a good part of my book finished."

"That's great, I can't wait tell your finished so I can read it." I told her.

"Well I want you to be the first one to read, I'm excited to finish, and I'm flowing right through the pages nicely."

"That's great!"

"So what else did you do today, except for preparing this wonderful meal?"

"Well I got up late this morning and then cleaned up and went to the grocery store, Tanya had called while I was there, and she said that she and her husband and kids will be coming down and staying with my parents, and she'll then be helping with the wedding plans. I then went and got the flowers and came home and prepared this meal."

"Oh, really, that's great! It's been a while since I've talked to her and have seen her, were so lucky to have great family to come back and help us out." Bella exclaimed. "And we'll have more time two ourselves which will be even better."

"Yes, that what I thought to, so what time to you have to go to work tomorrow, I'll have to leave the house around 7ish in the morning?" I asked.

"Umm, I need to be at work around at 7:30 so I'll probably leave at the same time you do so then will be able to see each other in the morning."

"Great, that sounds fantastic." I told her.

"Yes that does." she responded.

After finishing our dinner I clean up, and told Bella to sit and relax and not worry because she had been doing the house work recently. She finally relented and went and rest.

Finishing up, I see Bella on the couch so cuddle up next to her and start planting kisses up her jaw line, to her lips, reaching up to her lips I barley touch her lips with mine teasing her. Know what I was doing, Bella pressed her lips hard down to mine. Before we knew it, Bella and I were in our room on the bed. We slowly undress each other and make love countless times to each other before going to sleep.

**So ya I decided to post this next one up today also, because of how long it took with the other one. And thanks for reading this chapter and taking your time, I appreciate it so much. **

**So plz review and check out some of my other stories on my page. Thanks so much! **

**~Twilight2010**


	5. Chapter 4

_**An:**__ Thanks for waiting patiently; I had an awesome spring break. And now here's a new chapter which is back to Bella's pov, but I will be also doing some of Edward in the future. Also during my coming chapters and more, factual information on Bella's problem may not all be true, at the time researching it more on the internet, so it can be as true as it can be._

_Also, the characters that are mostly snobby will not be snobby in my story, like Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica, I hate some stories with them being the bad people, all though they're not so nice in the twilight saga books, but I'm going to write them all married and nice when I get to them. I'm not into so much girl drama so I thought I'd have them nice get along in this story._

_**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns all characters.**_

BPOV

Time has been going by fast, these past weeks with less work and not having so many hours has been great, also the articles Angela have been giving me were pretty simple, and during my free time I've finished more chapters to the book I'm writing. The more I've been writing the more excited I am for finishing my book.

The wedding plans have also been going great; Tanya and her family came down last weekend and with her help the wedding plans were more than perfect. Especially since Tanya works as a wedding planner for her job, she knows what great deals we can get and have a cheaper wedding. She also knows what she talking about, it's still too bad that haven't seen Tanya since she came down, but at least were able to call and talk about the plans their making. The wedding was coming up in just three more months and I knew that the wedding was going to be great with everyone's help.

It was this afternoon when I started having chest pains again, like the weeks before, I know I should tell Edward but I'm sure he would just over worry like usual, even though I love that about him also, so if anything major happens then I know I'm not fine, and then I'll probably say something. Everybody has chest pain every once in a while so what the difference about mine any way.

* * *

Another week went by and nothing serious has happened which is good, except I been getting tired more often, maybe from extra time and more energy I've been putting in my articles and also the time I've been working on my book, just wanting everything perfect so now it's coming along nicely.

Later tonight Edward and I are going out with our family, Edward had the day off today and now I'm heading home from work. Today my articles were about the new security systems that were being installed in our town businesses that the city board had voted on about two months ago to make sure our businesses are safe, which was a good ideal but was pretty boring to write about, but oh well.

Pulling up in the driveway, I turn the engine off and head into the house to get ready for dinner tonight which will be nice because I haven't seen Esme and the girls, and also the guys in awhile just to socialize with so it nice that we both have time off to visit with the family.

Upon entering the house Edward was there to greet me just like always.

"Hey Hun, how was work?"

"It was good, no exciting articles today but maybe tomorrow." I told him.

"Well you can always write about me if you want, I know that I would be more interesting."

"Hum I don't know…..new security system or 'Edward'….That's a tough one there." I teased him.

"Aww, that's just horrible Hun, maybe I can make your decision easier." He told while grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to his chest.

"Hum well maybe you can." I told and reach up to give him his welcome home kiss that I haven't given him yet. Starting to pull away, Edward quickly grab's my neck with one hand and my hip with the other, to get a better kiss out of me which I obviously let him.

A moment later pulling away I then tell him "Well, I'm going to take and shower and get ready, and while I'm at it, you should finish getting dressed and ready."

"Well you better hurry then, before I come right in and follow you, Hun." He told me with a sexy smirk.

"Well then better hurry up fast then, huh." I teased him, then walked away to get ready.

Undressing I get into the shower and get cleaned up, about 10 minutes later I'm finally out of the shower, and changing in to a dark blue strapless v-neck dress, with a bow the hip, and the skirt of the dress which goes to the knees and flares out **(picture of dress on profile)**. It's a beautiful dress and it one that Alice bought me so I thought I should wear it.

Putting on a light amount of makeup on, such as mascara and blush, with little lip gloss, and then finding a pair of blue heels I am ready to go.

"Wow, babe you look beautiful and delicious more than ever, maybe we should stay home." He suggested to me when he walked into the room dressed and ready.

"You wish, but we need to get going." I told him, as I told I got another chest pain. Knowing Edward he noticed it.

"You alright, what happened?" he asked frantic.

"It was nothing, I promise, just some heartburn, I hate something bad during my lunch break." I told him.

"You sure, we can take you in just to make sure." He told me.

"No, no I'm fine don't worry, it just the food, and thank you for your concern, don't worry ok, now let's go see the family and have some family bonding time!" I told him excitedly.

"Ok, if you're for sure."

"I am." I told and gave him a peck on the lips.

* * *

An hour later we made it to the Italian restraunt that we decided to meet at. Turning off the engine Edward comes around and opens the door for me, like the true gentleman that he is.

"Thank you." I told him softly while giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome." He told me against my lips.

Pulling away we head into the building and find our family at a corner table in the back.

"Bella!!" I hear Tanya yell to me while getting up and giving me a hug. Even though they came down I haven't seen her yet.

"How are you, you look so beautiful in that dress!" she told me.

"I'm great, thanks! Work has been well; nothing to complain about there really, and Edward and I are excited for our wedding of course." I replied. "How have you been?"

"That's great! And ohm I've been great lots of clients and I got a raise recently which is really nice."

"Congratulations, that's great; your mad skills are finally paying off." I told her.

"Ya, they finally are, well I guess we better sit down, so we can order."

We both then sat down and I said hello to Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet and Tanya husband Richard, tonight her kids weren't here because got a babysitter, and it was easier on them also.

A couple minutes later after deciding what I wanted our waiter had came to our table and had gotten all of our orders, which would take a while to get, and he told us he would come back with our drinks, several moments later we then get our drinks.

"So Bella, I see you're wearing the dress I bought you." Alice commented.

"Yes I thought it was appropriate style of clothing to wear tonight." I told her.

"Well you did well, and the dress looks gorgeous on you, like I knew it would!" She told me.

"Well thank you and you look very lovely tonight also." I commented back.

Waiting for our food everyone got into easy conversation, all of us talked about how are week has been, and then somehow, we went into conversations of old childhood memories.

Another ten minutes later, we had finally gotten our food to eat.

"So how are the plans going, was there any changes recently?" I asked them.

"Nope not at the moment, we might need you opinions on what other foods you want at the reception, but will tell you when need ya, so don't worry Bella." Rose told me.

"Ok."

Finishing up our meal and conversation, we all decided to head home for the night since it was getting late, some hugs and goodbyes later, Edward and I are on our way home.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Edward asked.

"I did so very much, did you?" I asked.

"I did so as well." He replied while grasping his hand into mine, for the rest of the car ride, and also gently rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand, while I gave him a slight squeeze and smiling softly to my Edward.

Arriving home, and entering the house we both got comftable in the living room and decided to watch a little of the news before we go to bed.

Cuddling up to Edward I tuck my head under his chin and wrap my arms around him, while he wraps his around my waist.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen." I told him after the TV didn't hold my interest anymore.

"And I can't wait to call you Mrs. Edward Cullen all the time."

"I Love You." I then told him looking up at him, while he looked down to me softly.

"I love you too." He then told me and lent down to give me a kiss.

* * *

Later that night we both went to bed, I was completely exhausted and I don't know why, I just know now that I need lots of rest, and I thankful it was a Saturday tomorrow and both Edward and I had the day off and we get to sleep in. We also decided to go out the next day and do a little grocery shopping since we were running low on food, we also deiced to buy laundry soap and other household supplies like toothpaste, soap and shampoo that we need, and while making the list in my head on what we needed and cuddling up into Edward's side, I somehow feel asleep.

The next morning when I woke I had woken up to Edwards's lovely green eyes, which had stared into mine.

"Morning Beautiful, How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful with you here." I told him truthfully and giving him a kiss.

We then decided to get up and get ready, for our shopping trip, we both took a shower and got dressed and got into Edwards shiny silver Volvo and headed to the nearest Wal-Mart we could find because, like always Wal-Mart always has low prices and great deals.

We finally arrived and we get a shopping cart, while shopping I loved watching other families which was so much fun, and watching parents which their young one's which made me more excited to have that with my Edward.

Edward knowing what I'm think, beams down to me and places a kiss on my forehead. I know that he can't wait to have a family we me also, which is so wonderful.

Finishing up our shopping, we head to the checkout line and pay, and then make our way home.

Unloading the grocery's and our supplies, Edward and I save the rest of the plastic bags, so we can use them later and decide to watch some TV while I would work on my book.

Before I knew it I had another chest pain but this time it was different, and hurt more than before, almost losing my footing Edward catches me, and franticly asks me if I'm okay, but before I can even respond to him, all I see is darkness.

* * *

**An: Oh no, poor Bella what happened? Well you have to stay tuned to find out! Thanks for reading and taking to the time. And please press the button and review, tell me if you liked this chapter or not, or maybe suggestions on you would like. And thanks for waiting patiently for this next chapter! **

**~Twilight2010**


	6. SNEAK PEAK

*****Sneak Peak 2 a Futre Chapter*****

I was in a state of bliss, It was as if I was floating. After Edward left getting back to work to do his rounds,

I had finally gotten comfortable and had finally started to go to sleep knowing I'll get some strength and wake up, (which I hardly doubt) or never to wake up at all.

Going to a peacefull place where I knew everything would be alright, I knew in years to come Edward would be here with me when he lives his life throughly.

Suddenly I wass seeing black.... 'this hast to be the end'... going to the tunnel of darness my last thought was "_I Love You, Edward_."

_*********************_

**_Tell me your thoughts_**

**_~Twilight2010_**


	7. Chapter 5

_An: ok now let's see how Bella is! Thank you my readers and also for the reviews _

_**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns all characters**_

_**EPOV**_

The past days I have noticed that Bella's been having chest pains and she said she's been fine, but I knew she was lying and I shouldn't have listen to her knowing that she like to play everything off as if she's okay, but she wasn't and now I'm regretting my decision, and even though it's not my fault this has happened, I still feel as if it is and for gosh sakes I'm a doctor and I should have known, but in my studies I know how many people actually have chest pains that then find out that it was heartburn or gas, so I just assumed, just like Bella wanted me to, and now it has now lead me to calling 911 and performing CPR on her, and also waiting for the ambulance.

A moment earlier we were talking and having a great day and then this happens, what luck.

The ambulance had soon come and now we were headed toward hospital, the paramedic's wouldn't even tell me anything and I was a doctor who do they think they are! They should tell me tell me this stuff I have my leads on what's wrong but right now all I can do is hold her hand and worry.

We finally arrived at the hospital and the paramedics take her in, I then decided to call the family to let them know what was happening and Carlisle is already here so I'll have to let him know.

After the frantic call, and knowing that my family would be here soon, has put myself in a little more at ease mood but not much. During this time I had also called Bella's father, to let him know what was happening and we decided not to call Renee until later when we knew more, because we knew how Renee can get and it's better to have information when we call her than none.

I should have brought her in when I asked her if she was alright and I just should have known, how I could have been so stupid! Stupid, stupid me! Ugh this is my entire fault.

******

It wasn't so long before Carlisle and the family was in the waiting room and Carlisle was also Bella's doctor. He told me that she should be waking up soon, so he wanted to tell us together, so that then Bella and I could find out together, which he thought was better ideal.

His concerns were well off, and I know my father is a very well doctor, but I had the right to know what Bella's condition was, we were practically married and I didn't know what was wrong with her.

It was twenty minutes later that we finally got to see how Bella was doing, everybody was in a mess; Carlisle said it should be another hour before she should wake. The family then thought it was best if I was just here when she woke up so she wouldn't be overwhelmed. They had then decided to head home and get a good night's rest before seeing Bella.

After everyone had left, it had then left me and Carlisle the only ones in the room with Bella. He had then told me that he would come back every once in a while to check up on her before she should wake, and that when she would wake to page him when she does.

Grabbing the chair from the wall I drag the chair closer to Bella's bedside so I can hold her hand, which would comfort me more. Not before too long while waiting for Bella to wake up, the day actives come rushing back to me, and I finally see darkness.

Not before long, I find myself waking up to soft brown eyes and a soft hand caressing my face with a gentle face.

*******

_**BOV**_

……………_..Before I knew it I had another chest pain but this time it was different, and hurt more than before, almost losing my footing Edward catches me, and franticly asks me if I'm okay, but before I can even respond to him, all I see is darkness……………………………….._

_************_

_Beep… Beep……Beep….._

Oh no, not the beeping again, what happened now is my first thought.

Slowly opening my eyes and slightly disoriented, I let my eyes adjust to the light. Opening my eyes fully now I let myself take in the surroundings knowing that I'm in the hospital. Looking down I see a head of bronze hair and knew that Edward was probably out of his mind since I've been here, and he's probably thinking it's all his fault that I'm here because he's a doctor and should have seen the symptoms, but in reality it wasn't his It was mine.

Looking towards this living angel, I softly caress his face, not before long his emerald green eyes bore into mine with relief and love.

"What happened?" I ask him still caressing his face.

"I don't know, Bella maybe you can tell me, they're not telling me anything even though I'm a doctor and one minute you were fine and the next you were collapsing, I should have brought you in the hospital the first time I noticed your chest pains, this is my fault." He shot out franticly to me.

Yep I told ya he would blame himself.

"All I remember is that my chest was hurting and you franticly asking if I was okay, and then black and nothing at all, and don't you dare blame this on yourself when you know I should have told you, it's not your fault it's mine okay." I scolded him.

"Just please tell me if something wrong next time, please you know it's better that way, you scared me half to deaf especially since I had no clue what was going on and right now the only one who know something Carlisle and he's not telling me until you wake up, which reminds me that I need to page him." He said and then paged him.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I really thought it was nothing and thought I was fine, really and I was going to tell you if something more serious had happened, and well now I can't because I ended up in the hospital."

"I forgive you, but I still should have known, I love you so much and I don't want anything bad happening to you, especially before the wedding, I just wish we could get married now, and forget all the planning, because as long as it's with you then that's perfect." He confessed.

"I feel the same Edward, I love you just don't ever doubt me, okay."

"I would never doubt you." He told me.

Before we could say anything else Carslisle had entered the room, to check up on me, I assume since Edward paged him.

"Ah Bella, It's good to see you awake, you gave us all quite a scare." He told me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know, so how are you, feeling tired any pains?" He asked joining into doctor mode.

"No, I'm a little sore and exhausted but otherwise, I'm great for waking up in the hospital."

"Well great, for now were going to put you on more medications, and when you wake back up will tell you what's going on with you, so I'll let you and Edward have a moment before we get the medicine in you." He then told me, and gave me a smile when he left the room.

"How long will I be out for?" I asked Edward.

"At least till tomorrow morning, and then will find out what's wrong, they won't even tell me what's wrong which is really frustrating." He replied.

"Well if I'm going to be out for that long, you should go home and get some rest and a good breakfast." I told him.

"I'm not sure…." He started to say but I cut him off.

"No Edward, I love you but you are going home and getting rest, we don't need you ending up in the hospital because of having backache from the chairs you would plan on sleeping in, because you would be too stubborn to sleep in a bed." I scolded him.

"Fine, and I love you too, but you'll see me in the morning, okay, and don't do anything in the night to scare me, because I don't know if my poor heart could handle getting a hospital call in the middle of the night, and also when you wake up tomorrow, don't be to surprise if the whole family is in the room."

"Okay, well you better, now give me my goodnight kiss before you leave and send Carlisle in." I told him.

Bending down and obeying my orders, he gives me a long meaningful kiss, putting as much love in it, as I did back, and telling me he loves me before he leaves. Not too long Carlisle, gives me the medication and I then fall into a peaceful dream about Edward and our future little Edwards I dream of having some day.

*********

_**EPOV**_

Leaving Bella at the hospital was hard, and it gave me great relief when she was awake and feeling well, I don't know what I would do without her, she's my life.

Entering the house, I take a nice long relaxing warm shower before heading to bed, because I needed it, finishing up, I dry myself and put on my boxers.

Getting into bed I'm exhausted, but I knew I was in for a long night especially since Bella wouldn't be at my side. Not before long thought the day had finally caught up and I had finally gone down the dark tunnel with dreams of Bella and our future children which I hope to have with her in our near future.

****

**An: Two updates in one day how nice am I, well here's the update I know you all wanted to see, and in the next chapter we find out what's wrong with Bella, but do you have any guesses? And this is only the beginning of Bella's problems.**

**Please review and tell me how I did on this chapter, thank you all for reading, and until next time.**

**Also another thanks for all who review, added me or my story in your favorites or alerts, I appreciate it soo much! **

**~Twilight2010 **


	8. Chapter 6

_An: yay another update, we'll get to find out what's wrong with Bella, thanks for everyone reviews! _

_Also sorry for the late update I planned to have had it out sooner but life just got in the way, soo here we go next chapter. _

_I am a disclaimer to all character SMeyer owns them all obviously…. So now let's go on to the story. Also in most of my chapters Bella's point of view will start out and then maybe in some chapters it will switch back and forth with Edward's point of view._

_**BOV**_

Waking up, Edward was right, not only he was there, but the whole family was and even Charlie my father who I don't to see as much.

"Morning Bella." Alice told me while coming over to the bed to give me a hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again I don't know how much I can take it, with you and your attraction to the hospital!"

"I promise not to try to; okay Alice and I love you." I told her.

"I Love you too."

"And I love you all of you, but you all can come back later and give Bella some space since she just woke up." My father said picking up on how consuming it is with everyone jammed packed in a small hospital room.

"Thanks, dad." I told him.

"You're welcome, Bells I'll come around later to see ya sometime this week." He replied, while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, love ya, dad."

"Love ya too, Bells."

Saying goodbye to the others and telling them I was fine and to make sure that I would see them later, it had finally just left me and Edward together in the room for a moment. But that moment soon ended when Carlisle entered the room.

"Bella." Carlisle said, as he entered the room.

"Hey Carlisle, what happened?" I asked while Edward was sitting next to the bed with the chair he had pulled up, and he also took my hand, while wondering the same to, and also probably thinks finally since he didn't know what was wrong also.

"Bella you had a heart attack, but a silent heart attack which this situation is more common in women than men and more common in women who are older than 20 this happens when there's something wrong with someone's heart region." Carlisle told me.

"H-h-ow? How could I have gotten a Heart attack, I'm perfectly healthy?" I asked

"Bella are you sure, have you had any maybe symptoms, in problem with breathing or maybe getting tired easily, those are a couple of symptoms those are mostly symptoms, blown off by someone, which they don't think are serious but can as well be?." He told me.

"Actually, I have been getting tired, the other day I was just tired, by cooking dinner, but it wasn't that strange, I've also had been having chest pains before do think that, could be a symptom also?" I asked.

"Yes it a well known one." He told me.

"But why did Bella have a heart attack?" Edward asked

"Well with finding out that Bella's having chest pain, and which the problem she had, and after saving her we checked over her heart area and arteries and found that she has a heart disease were not sure which disease, but when we get more results back which should be in within a couple of days and with the help on what your symptoms are, it will help us find out sooner. We also need to put you on some treatment, because you're not at the beginning stage of it as it seems, I'm sorry you have to find out this way, and we know that it's not your fault that you got it, we also found that your family has heart problems before." Carlisle said. "So you're not going to be able to go home in a while until we know for sure and what treatments we can use on you."

"Oh ok, umm" I started saying with tears threatening to spill over "can we have a moment to take this in?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll just go now and come back in and check on you later." He told me, with a grim face before he walked out the door.

After Carlisle had left, me and Edward were just sitting there in shock from the news, I had barley comprehended the words from Edwards mouth when he said 'oh, shit' which I should have paid more attention to what he said, which was big deal, because Edwards never swears.

******

After the shock had hit me and left, I burst into tears sobbing, which had then alerted Edward of my presence again.

Edward then moved and lightly scooted me over to the other side of the bed he had crawled on to the open space, and pulled me back to him into his chest, while I was still crying.

Edward had then started soothing my hair and held me whispering that everything would be alright and that he would take care of me.

When my crying had finally had stopped, I looked up towards Edward to see that he had some stray tears near his eyes, which I then quickly wiped them away for him while he did the same to my eyes.

For a while we just laid there and stared at each other until my stomach had interrupted our moment, that then broke us out of our staring contest and this also made Edward break out into laugh while I just blushed in embarrassment.

Edward had then lent down and gave me a kiss, with has much love as he possibly could, and broke free from, and then had told me…

"I should get you some food, I'll be right back okay love."

"But I don't want you to go." I whined while holding myself tighter to his chest.

"You need the food, it will help you get better and I'm not going to let you starve." He then scolded me.

"Fine" I pouted "but come back quickly." I told him.

Giving me a peck on the lips Edward left and then went to get us food.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock tick tock……_

'_Stupid annoying clock,' _I thought. How am I going to make it though two day's if I'm already bored?

It was still some minutes later, that the door opened but it wasn't Edward, but it was Carlisle.

"Hey Bella, I just came to check up on you, where'd Edward go?"

"He left to get us something to eat." I told him with a weak smile.

"Okay, good you need to eat because it'll possibly get you out of here sooner."

"I hope so." I sighed.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, just tired otherwise there's nothing wrong."

"Good, Good" he then said but mostly to himself.

"Well, I'm sure Edward should be here soon so, I'll get back to my round and see you later Bella, okay."

"Okay see ya." With that he then left the room, not that much later, Edward had then came in with a food full of tray which did not look appetizing at all.

"That looks disgusting, you can have it." I told him.

"Na ah ha, you are eating weather you like it or not Bella, we are not having you get sick because you refuse to eat hospital food."

"Fine." I huffed. Which made Edward laughed because of my face expression.

"Now let's dig in." he told me, we both dug in and the food wasn't as bad as the last time was here at least. It was better than before; maybe they got different brands of food. Maybe my next article in the paper should be about how bad hospital food is and then the Hospital's may reconsidering what kind of food they served here then. _'Ha in your dreams, Bella' _I told myself.

Finishing our food we then put our trays to the side.

"I think you should go home Edward, even how much I want you here, you're going to be board out of your mind with nothing to do." I told him.

"I am not leaving you, and what will you do during this time, nothing that's what I thought, and I can't leave you alone not worrying about you, so you're stuck with me." He told me.

"I may be stuck with you right now, but when it comes night out you are going home and getting a good night sleep because I'm not going to have a cranky Edward next to me during the next day because he thought it was more convenient to sleep over at a hospital."

"Fine," he glared at me, "When I come back tomorrow though I'm bringing some of your books to read and my music so we won't be board and tomorrow, I have to work so, the only times I'll really get to see you is when I check in on you to make sure your alright, even though I'm sure you'll be, because I think Alice, Rose and Tanya are coming to visit you, to see how thing are going."

"Ok, thanks Edward I love you and I'll miss you when you have to leave." I told him with a pout now.

"You're welcome love, and I'll miss you too." He replied and then leaned over to give me a kiss.

"And we have to make sure you get out of here soon, so I can get married to you faster." He said.

"Okay, we better because I don't plan on having my wedding in a hospital even how much my body loves to travel here." I agreed.

"Good" he laughed.

We both, then continued to talk and keep company in each other presence, while we spent time together before Edward would go home. Around supper time Edward had went and got more of the icky hospital food for us, and we watched the TV that I had in my room. During this time Edward had also got a call from Esme that she and the girl and Tanya's kids would see me tomorrow, while the men were at work.

After that call I was so excited because I haven't seen Tanya's boys in a while, and I was so excited for.

The night had went by fast and before I knew it, Edward had to leave because I knew he needed a good night's sleep for work tomorrow and also when he doesn't get sleep he's cranky sometime and I don't want to have to deal with a cranky Edward.

Giving him a kiss goodbye and him giving me one, Edward had then left the room to leave for home while, I set my book that I was reading on the stand next my bed and then snuggled underneath the covers of the uncomfterble hospital bed.

Finally after trying to find the most comfterble position, I then feel asleep wait for tomorrow to come and the day after tomorrow to know what was wrong with me, and I also couldn't wait to see Edward again.

******

* * *

**An: I'm sorry for the late update, but here you have it, so how'd you like the chapter, plz tell me how your thoughts on the almost finding out what wrong with bella problem was. Also tell me how I wrote the chapter, or any kind's of suggestions on how you view my writing, because I'd love to know what I need to improve on if I want to become a better writer.**

**Alrighty then thank you again for reading this chapter and those who reviewed and I hope to here from all you readers again. thanks :)**

**~Twilight2010**


	9. Chapter 7

_An: I thank all who reviewed I appreciate it means so much to me, and for the long wait, graduation is over and I finally written all my thank you notes. I also may not update as fast this month because of rock picking in the fields, so yes I do live in the country and I have to help my dad out sometimes, but it's been raining the past days, so I have more time to write chapters. I mostly write during the evenings because my days are full._

_Also I'm pretty sure everyone knows about Smeyer new book is out and it's great so I hope you all get to read it._

_So here's chapter 7 now it changes pov's quite a few times also and thank you for reading :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the plot, Smeyer owns the characters._

_**BPOV**_

The next morning I had woken up earlier than expected, my body was sore and really tired out, from what all had happened.

Later when Edward had come in kept to his promise from the day before bringing in my favorite books such as, pride and prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, and withering heights. He also brought in his IPod from home for me to listen too; we both have the same music taste which works out well.

Edward and I chatted for a while before he had to work, he also told me that Esme and them would be by before noon.

The morning dragged on Carlisle and Edward would every so often check up on me to see if I was doing okay since I was alone, I knew that they will would be more relaxed when the Esme, the girls, Tanya and the boys showed up.

In the meanwhile, I read my books while listening to the music on Edwards iPod, when I was halfway through my second book, I looked up and saw that Esme, and Tanya's boys had arrived so, I turned the music off and book marked my page so I could start up from where I had left off later after the left.

"Bella!" Tanya's two little boys yelled at me before launching themselves on me, Ethan and Trevor were both twins and at the age of 7. I loved them dearly as if they were my own. Also hoping I would someday have beautiful children.

"Hey, Bella, how's your morning been so far?" Esme asked while Tanya, Alice and Rose arrived entering the room and gave me hugs.

"It's been alright, not the most fun since I've been cooped up in a hospital bed; I'm a little sore from all the stress of the situation. So how you guys been have I missed anything exciting?" I replied.

"Nope nothing to exciting." Esme responded.

"And once you get out of here, Bella were going on a shopping trip and a day at the spa, so you can relax, and don't worry about any of the wedding plans we have them covered, and we need you to get better so you and Edward and get married soon." Alice told me.

"I'm all for the Spa, but not much for the shopping, but I thank you all so much, and I do hope I get out of here soon, it's already been a living nightmare since I'm in the hospital again." I replied.

"Well, Bella we just hope you get better soon." Tanya told me.

Half hour later of talking , visiting and entertaining the boys, the girls decided to get me, themselves and the boys some lunch, Leaving the boys here in the room we decided to play their favorite game, rock, paper, scissors. Ethan won the first and second round while Trevor won the third. I only end up winning the fourth round.

The girls had finally returned with some hospital food for us, which stopped us from going at another round and it also meant Ethan won. Eating our lunches I knew that soon Edward or Carlisle would check up on me soon so I finished my meal and gave it to one of the girls so they could throw it away for me.

Not to soon later Edward comes in.

"Hey ladies, how everything going here" Edward asked.

"Good, don't worry about Bella, we're taking good care of her." Esme replied.

"EDWARD!" the boy launched themselves at Edward like they did to me, but just harder and almost knocking him over."

"Ethan, Trevor, you boys know better than that, you could have hurt Edward." Tanya scolded them. Thank god Tanya wasn't in the room when the boys came in earlier, they be in so much more trouble than now.

"Sorry Edward." the boys told Edward.

"No, no it's alright Tanya, they were just excited to see me, and it's been awhile." Edward said to her while bending down to give them both hugs.

After Edward pulled away from the boys he came over to me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey, love, how you feeling?" he asked with a worried face.

"I'm good, still sore." smiling up at him, with my answer which helped relaxed his face.

"Edward, we can take care of Bella, you should get back to work she's fine with us." Rose told Edward.

"There's nothing wrong with me, coming in to see Bella." Edward whined at Rose while we just laughed at him.

"You'll get to see her later, she's fine, we want our quality time with her also, we don't get to see her as much as you do." she told him.

"Well fine, but when I get of my shift, I get Bella, to myself." Edward stated to them.

"Whatever now leave us to our girl time." Rose said. Before leaving the room to go to work, Edward gave the boys hugs and gave me a sweet kiss while the girls awed.

Right then I knew that whatever that was ahead of us, Edward would always be at my side.

_**

* * *

**__**EPOV**_

I just hated being away from my Bella this morning, it was hard enough to concentrate on work, especially since she was always on my mind, I checked up on her more than I should have, but I just needed to.

Since I had a little free time, I went to Carlisle office to take a look at Bella's file to see what was wrong; I knew Carlisle wouldn't mind, he probably thought we would want to find out together, so I went to his office to see what was exactly wrong and to see if there were any treatment that we could start her on right away.

Opening the file, it was pretty thick, laughing to myself because of remembering all the times she had ended up here. Getting back on focus I found out the info I needed I closed her file and put it back where I found it, and decided to go find Carlisle before I did anything stupid.

_**BPOV**_

It was nice to have had company today, being cooped up isn't all that fun, it was nice to have girl time and be able to talk to them, it was just nice. During this time Alice had also told me she was working on the design of the wedding invite's she said she'll have several samples for me and Edward to choose from to see which ones that we liked the best, when she was able to meet with us together.

Before I knew it, it had started getting later so before everyone had to go I got kisses from the boys and hugs from the girls and telling me to get better, even though we didn't know exactly what was wrong yet.

Now that everyone had left I was left alone again, I figured that Edward or Carlisle would be here soon so I thought I should read my book some before that. Opening my book I started where I had left off from earlier and determined to finish.

_**EPOV**_

Wandering the halls of the hospital where I knew where my father would be in I finally found him when I rounded the corner. I made my way to him and he spotted me. Before he could ask any thing I asked him "You could have told me how bad it was, and its past the beginning stages, how could you keep that from us."

"Son, the reason I didn't tell you was because, I didn't want to worry more than you should, I was planning on telling you tonight, so you both could sleep on it, and we have the treatment available here, and were starting her on the medication right away tomorrow because that's all we can do for her right now, it's not too serious right now and she has a better chance of it going away. She'll be able to go home tomorrow afternoon also, and well monitor her from their and check her up every week to see if she getting better. But now that you know I think it's best for you talk to Bella about her condition than I to tell her."

"That sounds like the best plan I've heard all day." I told him, not as angry as I was before now that I had heard him out.

"Ok, well I'm going to see Bella now, what time is it?" I asked.

"Actually, you were off shift 30 minutes ago." He told me.

"What! And I wasted 30 minutes being away from her, I'm clocking out now, bye." I told my father hurriedly before running off to clock out so I could see Bella. Not too long now later I finally clocked of and was off to see Bella.

_**BPOV**_

Edward still hasn't arrived, and it's twenty minutes after his shift, I figure that something else has come up for him so I decided to watch some TV. Another fifteen minutes had now passed and I started worrying but my worry soon turned to relief when he entered the room, and out of breath it seemed.

"Why were you late?" I asked while turning off the TV.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't keeping track of time, and I also wanted to talk to about why the main reason I'm late, but why don't I first get us something to eat before we talk, I know it's probably been a long day for you also." He said.

"Ok, thank you Edward, I love you and don't give me anything to fattening because I don't want to gain weight because of being stuck in this hospital bed." I told him.

"I love you to dear, I'll get you all healthy fruit and veggies then, and I won't be too long." He told me before running off again.

It actually didn't take Edward that long to get the food so after we ate Edward was finally able to talk to me.

"So what's up?"

"Today before my shift ended I went into Carlisle office..." He began

"And I looked at your file to see what was your condition, and then I went to talk with him afterwards with made me late, we also decided since that I know your condition that I should tell you instead of Carlisle." He told me and then paused to see if I had anything to say.

"continue." I urged him.

"Bella you have Coronary artery disease and it's also known as atherosclerotic heart disease, what it does to you and to help keep this simple it stops the supply of oxygen and nutrients to the muscles of your heart. We're going to start you on medication tomorrow morning and you will at least be able to go home tomorrow afternoon. We will then monitor you every week to make sure the treatment is working and that you're doing alright." He finished off.

Processing this info was finally a relief because I finally knew exactly what was wrong, but I was still scared which didn't help me any. But the news of being able to go home surpassed all the other news, I hated hospitals and it made me glad to be able to get out of here.

I then told him how I felt then, knowing he was waiting for my reply.

"I'm so glad were able to tell each other how we feel Bella, it shows how close we are and it will help us get you better faster." He told me.

"I feel the same way to Edward, I love you. And I know you have work in the morning but will you stay the night with me." I asked him.

"I love you too Bella, and you already know my answer, I'm willing to do anything for you. Let me go home quick then so I can get fresh pajamas and shower stuff so I can clean up in the morning here before I start my shift." He told me, before getting up to leave then.

"Ok, now drive safely home and back, I don't want you getting in accident, and I know how you like to speed." I told him.

"I will, and I'll be back before you know it."

Giving me a kiss, he then left.

Twenty minutes later Edward was back and changed. We chatted and stole kisses. And when Edward noticed the bags under my eyes he decided it was time for us to go to sleep. Sliding over to give him room on the small hospital bed, I then tried my best to get comtferble and cuddled up to his side the best I could. I then soon started to fall asleep but not before I heard him telling me he loved me

_**

* * *

**__**AN:**_

**Some of my information my be crazy and wrong, and not how thing are supposed to be but its fiction and I will warn you that I will probably fictionize some of the information and treatment. Just to let you all know before you go crazy on me. And this is fan fiction so there is always stuff fictional.**

**I **_**have**_** 2 request for you readers plz, 1) is that you review they help me update faster and that is the truth, and you guys are the main reasons for why I want finish this story and…**

**2) There's this great story here called "Legal Brief's" by mistresselektra that I love for you to check out and here's the summary : **_**AH/AU: Bella Swan is a penniless law student without a prospective job when a million-dollar case falls in her lap- only to be pursued by the evil Volturi Investment Group. Can she save little Heath Standish? Edward/Bella pairing and it's complete.**_

**This story had help me come up with the ideal and plot to my story, l love this story and it great, I have the link posted on my profile if you want to get to it faster if you want to read it. So plz at least check it out. Mistresselktra also have 9 others stories on her profile which are awesome.**

**Thank You and Plz Review!**

**~Twilight2010**


	10. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Smeyer owns them, I only own the plot._

_Ya I totally understand if you hate me since it took forever to update, but i also said why on my profile. so plz check it out if you want. But plz enjoy this chapter I hope you like it. I think it's pretty good but you can never be sure. _

_I thank all my readers for being patience with me and I thank you for all of the reviews to have reviewed and to those who put this story in thier favorites or alerts, I do really appericate them and they inspire me to write more._

_'also plz check my other stories on my profile out i'm pretty sure you'd like some of them.'_

_Okay so on with the story now! :)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BPOV**_

I woke the next morning to Edward's, soft voice telling me that he was going to clock in and start his shift for the day and then go find Carlisle so we could get the treatment started in my system so I could get better, and to go home sooner and wouldn't be all cooped up in here..

Sitting up, I'm glad that I'm able to go today, then I'd also be able to go back to work, I'm pretty sure the paper is lacking since I haven't been able to write articles to put in the newspaper this week. But I still had to make sure I would have to take it easy this week, which was perfectly fine with me. I actually love work so I kind of miss right now. And I also want to work on my book I've had lots of great ideals going through my head since I've been here and I'm craving to write them down.

It was then that Carlisle and Edward had entered the room, Carlisle then told me about the medication he was putting me on and what effects it probably would have on me. He explained to me that there was a chance on how the medication would not work to its fullest and if that happened and worst comes to worst then I would have to get coronary artery bypass surgery and that then would work but there was still risks with surgery. He also told me on success story and one not successful surgery which didn't help the patient but it was because the disease was further along so she needed a heart transplant because her heart was not able to function.

Hearing that did scare me, but I knew that with two of the best doctors next to me would not let that happen, and if it did they would do their best to get me better. And I also knew Edward would be there for me making sure I get the right medical treat meant like he is now.

After Carlisle told me what I needed to know, he started me on the medication and then gave me a prescription to get the medication for the pharmacy that they had available in the hospital, which would be able to get me the rest of my medication that I will need for the next month or more.

Since Edward was working today, Esme had offered to come in and take me home and watch over me. I told Edward I would see him later and gave him my love, and excited to see him later tonight.

"I need to pick up my medication first" I told Esme "do you want to come with me?"

"I'd love to dear."

Esme then followed me to get my prescription and then after we had gotten it we left the hospital.

Arriving home Esme helped me to the house and settled down. Esme had nothing else planned to do so she stayed and visited with me while watching TV.

It was nice being able to talk to Edward's mother and to have bonding time, Esme is such a loving and caring person, and I'm so excited to have her as a mother, though I already consider her one to me and to be able to join their family officially.

Occasionally we would bring up stuff about the wedding, and she told me how the plans were going along, right now that I know of for sure is the location which will be in the Cullen's backyard which will be absolutely perfect.

A couple hours later Esme has to leave to clean the house and make supper for her and Carlisle. So I hug Esme goodbye and tell her I'll see her soon.

Not too long later then Alice called me excited that I was finally home and asked what was up with everything to make sure I was doing well even though I had just gotten home. After I hung up with Alice I had I then decided to call Angela to see how the paper was and when I would be able come back since I finally was home.

She told me that I should rest a few days and then she said that she would send me some articles through email that I can work on at home and maybe next week I could come back into the office. Since I had nothing else to do I decided to do some light cleaning and dusting around the house. I then picked something out for supper later tonight for me and Edward to eat.

After looking through some recipes books I finally decided on what I had wanted to cook for Edward and I tonight. I decided on lasagna which is a good meal with garlic bread and some vegetables to have on the side. So I took out what I would need for later to start cooking it. I also noticed that we didn't have much food in the house so I decided to go to the grocery store and pick up a few things quickly without anyone knowing and so since we didn't live that far I decided to walk there which would be the smartest ideal because I'm not allowed to drive right now.

I got their in no time and got what I needed, and went to the checkout line to pay for my things and when I got there, I groaned not because there something wrong with me but because Tanya was there paying for the rest of her things and I was going to have hell to pay. Not so soon later she noticed me.

"Bella! What the hell do you think you're doing, you're supposed to be resting. You just got out of the hospital and your already grocery shopping, if you needed food you could have called me or someone else you know better than that." She freaked at me.

"Uh, um. I just needed food for the house and it isn't as if I drove here." I told her.

"Oh Bella you have lots to learn, you need rest and you're not going to get better if you running or walking round for long periods of time, now come on lets pay for you stuff and I'll take you home, and make sure you stay there. Wait till Edward hears about this, he's going to flip." She told me.

Oh God I didn't think of Edward and there's no use of telling her not to tell Edward because he would find out not matter what. We paid for my groceries and then we loaded it into Tanya's car and then head back to my place which didn't take too long and unloaded the food into the house to their proper places.

"We just need you to get better sooner Bella, so you can do things like this on your own, you need you rest. I still can't believe you decided to leave the house."

"I'm sorry really, but it's so easy to get bored home alone and not being at work, plus I need the food because tonight would be the last nice main meal we would have had if I didn't."

"Still, you know better, you could have called me, Alice or Rosalie or one of the guys you know that."

"Yes I do, but I'm not a baby and I can take care of myself." I told her.

"Ugh your so stubborn! Well I got to get going I'll see you later and make sure you stay home and rest, didn't you tell me you had lots of good ideals for the novel you're working on so you could work on that."

"Oh ya I do I totally forgot, I guess my mind slipped from that, ok well see you later."

So after a hug goodbye she left and I started to work on the novel writing possible future parts that I had stuck in my head. I few hours I get started on supper so when Edward gets home he can eat right away.

Just as I got finished with dinner and getting the table set, I hear the front door slam, telling me that Edward was home and he was mad.

Oh man I'm in big trouble.

Oh god I need to hide, but where?

_**

* * *

**_

_**EPOV**_

Work was going fine today nothing major had happened today which was great. But it wasn't till later that afternoon I got a call from Tanya telling me that Bella went out, on the day she got home to from the hospital no less.

What was she thinking!

She's supposed to be resting especially with her condition and she leaves the house, doesn't see know how threating to her that is. God I love her but sometimes she does the most stupid things.

It was 5:00 pm and I was done with my shift so I clocked out saying goodbye to my father and finally made my way home not being very happy with Bella's choices at all.

I arrived home closing the door a little more loudly than I wanted to; I entered the kitchen figuring she was in there since I smelled dinner. Which was thoughtful of Bella to have ready, but when I entered I was surprised to see that Bella wasn't in there.

Mostly she's here to greet me even in not matter mood I'm in.

_**

* * *

**_

_**BPOV**_

I slipped out the back of the kitchen doors as I heard Edward walking towards the kitchen. I decided to run to the bathroom quickly hiding in the closet of towels we had in there knowing this would be the last place he'd look.

"Bella"

"Bella" I heard him call again.

I heard him walking around the house a little more before walking into bathroom knowing I was screwed. So I decided to pretend I was looking for something in here before he found me. I wasn't too soon later he opened the closet door.

"Um Bella what the heck are you doing in the towel closet in the bathroom?"

"Oh um I was looking for a towel." I quickly said, and then realizing how stupid I sounded.

"Bella, I know your trying to hide from me, the gig's up." He said frustrated more than mad right now.

"Oh, um, ya sure." I then said not really knowing what to say.

"Come on out of there." He said, and then left me following him out of the bathroom to the kitchen.

"Let's eat" he then said.

We then ate supper in silence. Which was horrible, not the supper but the no talking and I really didn't want to say anything so I was going to wait for him. After we finished dinner I got up to take the plates and dishes to clean, but Edward told me he would do them.

I then decided to go to the living room and turn on the TV to watch while he was cleaning up. Not soon later he came in and sat down next to me taking me into his arms.

"Bella, I love you, and I'm sorry I slammed the door coming into the house, I didn't mean to scare you, but you can be so careless sometimes. And I know you know Tanya called me today, it just I don't know what I would do if anything worse happened to you. I could barely live though that whole scare we just had a couple days ago. I just want you to take care of yourself better."

"I'm sorry Edward." I told him. "I know there's really no excuse."

"I'm sorry too, like I said before. I love you with all the strength I have in me. And I know I can be over protective sometimes but I guess it's in my nature."

"I love your protectiveness, and I love you too, you also have nothing to be sorry for, I was the stupid one." I said.

"Now, if you want to do anything in the next day or so make sure you call someone, to help you do it, because the next time you possibly go out by yourself something could happen to you and I don't know how I would live with myself knowing that."

"Ok I promise." I told him.

"Ok, now that we had that covered let's get you to bed I know I had a long day, especially after that phone call and I'm sure your tired with the day you had."

We both decided to take a shower together tonight so we wouldn't have to get up to early in the morning, we then brushed our teeth and made our way to bed.

"I loved you Edward" I told him cuddling up to him while he placed his arms around my waist.

"I love you Bella, Goodnight"

* * *

**Thank You and I hoped you read my _an_ at the begining and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and plz review!**

**~Twilight2010**


	11. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer_

_Enjoy the chapter! :)_

_**BPOV**_

It's been a couple a weeks and after that first incident with the grocery shopping, I didn't do it again. But now a couple weeks later and with the medicine that I'm taking, I'm able to drive around town and do errands and be able to go to work on a normal schedule as before. The med's that I have been taking have been helping me and I've been feeling well. I had a few small checkups but my real next one will be sometime next week unless they want me sooner than that.

I was now at work now and was ready for a new article, Angela said she found me a great story, and wanted me to be the one to do it. So like always I said yes.

The news report she wanted to do was with the oil spill and how BP was trying to fix the mess. I thought it was a perfect topic and I took it without complaint. It was great to be at work.

After a couple hours, I decided to take a lunch break, before continuing up on the story, I knew I probably would need to take the article home and work on it, so before the end of my work day, I would have to remember to email myself the article to get more work on it.

I made my own lunch to bring to work, so I wouldn't have leave the office unless something came up and someone needed to get a hold of me.

The day went by fast and I made sure to email the article and I told Angela that I'd have the article by Wednesday or Thursday afternoon at the latest, and then she would be able to look over it and see it I did a good job with it to be news worthy.

When I made it home I decided to catch up with a week's worth of laundry, so picking up the clothes around our bedroom and the towels in the bathroom, I sorted the whites, colors and the other things that needed washing in piles to keep them separate. After I got that started I cleaned the kitchen and put the left over dishes away in the dishwasher that we have.

I then straighten up the house and then sat down to relax after all the cleaning had been done.

I decided to pull out my laptop to work more on the article, see had time before I made some supper for myself. Edward was going to be working late tonight so I had the house to myself for the night.

After a while I got bored with the article so I decided to save it for later and I worked on my book that I hopefully want to get published one day. I then look online for houses that we could buy after we were married. The house we were living in now was fine, but it wasn't big enough if we wanted to start a family, which we planned to do.

So looking up in surrounding towns and neighborhoods I found some really nice houses for sale, and looking to see the conditions of them.

A while or so later I decided to make a ham and cheese sandwich for myself with chips to eat, seeing that I wasn't so hungry.

It was then I didn't feel so good, the food that I just ate didn't sit well with me, so I ran to the bathroom before I threw up it. I then felt worse after that, I felt so sweaty and I think I was burning up but I wasn't sure and I was starting to feel really tired. Trying to move around and get up off the floor I felt a lurch in my stomach and then threw up in the toilet several times again.

It was then I knew I had to call someone; thank god I had my phone in my pocket.

I decided to call Alice since her name started with an 'a' and in the contact list was in alphabet order, I would get a hold of her faster.

"Hello." I heard her answer in her normal chirpy voice.

"Alice." I groaned not able to really say anything, knowing I was going to puke soon.

"Bella! Oh gosh, are you alright you don't sound too well." She screeched into the phone which didn't help my head because of the head ache that was forming.

"No I'm not, can you come over, and I don't think I can get up, I'm in the bathroom." I managed to get out before I threw up in the toilet again.

"Ya hold, I'll get their as soon as I can I promise, just hold on."

"I'll try."

"You'll do more than try missy, you're not going to pass out on my watch, I'll be their soon, so I'm leaving now. Okay."

"Okay." I told her and then she hung up.

Not to soon later, I heard the door slam open and footsteps to the bathroom. She must have gone over the speed limit to get here.

"Oh god Bella, you look like a mess. Here let me help you up."

She then carried me to my bed and checked my forehead.

"Bella! Your burning up, how did this happen."

"I don't know all I had for supper was a sandwich and chips, and then I didn't feel so good after eating it." I groaned out.

"Bella, I have to take you to the hospital, I don't care how much you hate them, this is important and you need to get better and this could also be an affect to what happened to you a couple weeks ago. I was so sure the medicine was working." Alice said but I barely heard her it was like a buzz.

"Oh god Bella, stay awake, I need you to stay awake." She cried.

"I'm sorry Alice." I said before I saw black.

_**EPOV**_

Today was going really slow at work and most of our patients we perfect today, so my father decided to put me in the ER knowing they didn't really need me, and the fact that it was quite busy today actually.

So today I got to look over a kid who broke their arm from skate boarding and another child who broke his wrist from running into the kid who was skate boarding.

There was others who came in for the occasional nose bleed that they couldn't stop, and people who been in a fights.

The day then slowed down, and it was almost five o clock, so I decided to take a break and told the other doctors what I was doing. I then went to the hospital cafeteria and had a salad with a coke deciding not to eat too much since I wasn't very hungry.

Five minutes later I still wasn't finished with my food but one of my co-workers had come in saying Carlisle sent him to get me and to find him.

When I found my father he was in a dishevel state, I then also notice that the family was here, seeing them down the hall way in the waiting room.

I was then alert knowing something not so good happened.

"I'm sorry son, we thought the treatment was working and it must have not worked to its fullest."

"What, I don't understand what happened, Bella called Alice, she wasn't feeling so good, and when Alice got to the house Bella had started running a fever. She passed out before Alice gotten her here to the ER, and you weren't there so they came and got me since I was her doctor. I then told them to go and find you."

"So what is she okay?" I asked.

"She stable, they put her on antibodies to make sure she didn't catch anything which made her react this way."

"But she's been feeling great and better looked healthier than before, you have to be wrong Carlisle, the treatment must have been working."

"I'm sorry son that's what medicine is for also to make on feel better, there is still always that chance that treatment doesn't work 100%, and you know that.

"I know I do, what are we going to?"

"Will start her on something else, will start her on a diet also she needs to eat healthy, make sure she's not so stressful all the time. Do things for her and let her relax and rest, and it would be best if she work from home from now on when she gets out soon, I'm pretty sure Angela wouldn't mind."

"Ya, what room is she in? I need to go see her?"

"Why don't you clock out first and have the rest of the night off, your shift is over in an hour anyway, and then you can see her, she's also in room 22."

"Okay, thanks dad, I really appreciate it." I told him.

I quickly clocked out and made to her room quickly, she was still out and hear breathing was quite loud than normal. I pulled a chair next up to her bed and took her hand in mine, wanting to be close to her as possible. I still can't believe this had happened to Bella, she doesn't deserve this and she deserves to be healthy not sick.

I don't know how long I've been in the room, because I had fallen asleep when I woke up my green eyes then clashed with Bella's brown.

"How you feeling, love."

"Horrible, what happened?"

"You got a fever you were burning up, were going to start on new treatment now, and when you get out the hospital, you'll be working from home I'm pretty sure Angela won't mind. Okay."

"Okay."

"God Bella you scared the sick out of me, I don't know if my heart going to burst soon or what, you don't deserve this, you deserve to be healthy and at home with me."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Oh Bella, it's not your fault at all, you have to know that, I don't want you blaming yourself. I love you and was going to get past this and make you healthy, alright." I told her.

"Thank you and I love you to Edward." Bella told me.

"It's morning now, and I have to get back to work. I'll come in around lunch, and I'll send Carlisle in so he can check up on you, Okay. I'll see you later."

"Okay, now don't work yourself to hard today, Edward, I love you."

"I won't I love you to."

I then gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room to find Carlisle.

It didn't take long for me to find my father because he was just right around the corner. So I told him Bella was awake.

After I that, I decided to do rounds on my patients, and ready for another stressful day at work.

* * *

**Plz tell Me what you thought of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Twilight2010**


	12. Sneak Peak 2

A SMALL Look to Edward's thoughts after prologue…also part of a future chapter… so here's a preview.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was scared half to death when she told me she wanted to die, I really wanted to know what she was thinking, she knows how much this will affect me if she were to die, but as long as I'm here I'm not

going to let that happen.

And there was also my other option, when she left this world I would leave this world to with here, I know it sounds crazy, but she's my world and all I have, she the one who helped me come back to life

when I thought I was dying inside when we first meet, she never gave up me. And now when she's thinking about giving up on herself, I wonder what she's really thinking. She didn't sound like the

strong brave Bella I knew before when she told me, so if she wasn't going to fight for her life, I was going to have to fight for her life myself.

8 8*~*~*~*~*~*8 8

**Tell me what you think.**

**Did you like it?**

**Thanks for Reading**

**always ~**

**Twilight2010**


	13. Chapter 10

_I am a disclaimer of all character sm owns them. :) Enjoy the chapter._

**EPOV**

After the first hour of working this morning, I decided that was enough for me today and told my boss that I was going to take on of my vacation days for the rest of the day, I've also been very stressful so I knew that if I was still working today it would be has if I wasn't working anyway. So clocking out and changing from my scrubs to regular clothing, I made my way to Bella's room. When I arrived to the room I found her with Tanya.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" she asked while I entered the room and pulled up a chair next to Bella and taking her hand mine.

"I'm well; I decided to take the day off so I could be with Bella now." I responded.

"Hmm." She responded with a smile.

"Tanya came to see how I was, she didn't find out till today that I came in with a fever, I guess someone forgot to call yesterday." Bella told me.

"Oh, sorry about that Tanya I guess it slipped our minds." I told her.

"No it's alright things like that can easily slip someone's mind when things like that happen when you more worried about the person who it happened to." Tanya said.

"Well I should get going now, I still have to go shopping with the boys today and I'll be able to leave you to yourselves." She then added.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go, we don't mind at all." Bella said.

"Thank you but I really have to go shopping, the boys need new clothes we haven't gotten gone in a while and they like to stain everything they were and their shoes are wearing out, but I'll call you sometime soon and see what we can do." She said.

"Okay, enjoy the rest of your day then, bye." Bella said while Tanya came over to give her a hug.

"Yes I will, and get out of this hospital as soon as possible." She said.

After quickly saying goodbye to me also we were finally by ourselves.

"I love you." Bella said smiling.

"I love you too." I said.

"You didn't have to take the day off for me, what about your patients?"

"Yes I did, and we have enough staff to look over mine today also." I told her.

"Whatever, your job is important and that helps us a lot finically, more than I do." She said.

"Bella, your job helps too, and were fine money wise, now scoot over so I can lay with you on the bed; I hate not being able to hold you in my arms." I told her with a pout.

She laughed at me but made room for me anyways, and I climb in wrapping my arms around her waist while she rested her head on my chest.

"When is Carlisle coming back in to check you, did he say anything to you when he came in to check you this morning?" I asked.

"He told me about the treatment and what foods I should eat, but wanted to talk more about it with you here with me and he actually should be checking up on me anytime soon now, so we only got another limited time together by ourselves again." She told me.

"Good." I told than gave her a kiss on the lips. We then laid there in silence taking in each other before my father came to check up on her again.

Ten minutes later he walked through the door surprised to see me here.

"Umm son, don't you work today?" he asked

"Yes but I wanted to spend time with Bella today so I took a vacation day." I told him. He seemed satisfied with my answer and then decided it was the perfect time to start the medication with Bella and with my disappointment I had to untangle myself from Bella and get of the bed so she could take it. But I stayed as close as I could use the chair again to sit next to her bed. He then gave up a paper with what foods she should eat for meal times and what she could have for snacks that he copied up for us.

An hour later the medication started taking effect making Bella feel better which I was pleased about, and I was able to take her home. About thirty minutes later I singed the forms and I then helped Bella out to my car after we said our goodbyes to my father and the staff who told us to take care and make sure Bella gets better soon.

On the way home I had Bella hand in mine while listening to soft classical music which both Bella and I loved.

It was three o clock by the time we made it home and I then told Bella I'd call Angela for her to set out her working schedule.

The phone call was as I suspected, Bella was able to work at home, with the internet these days it helped a lot so Angela said they could work over email and send articles that way and work from the phone also if they need to talk that way also.

I then took Bella up to our room so she could take a nap.

"Bella, honey while you're sleeping I'll go grocery shopping, for the food you need I have the list. So will you be fine by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes I'll be fine Edward" she said annoyed a little I could tell, "I'll call you if I need anything, I promise okay, I love you."

"I love you too, I just worry sometimes."

"I know, but I promise I'll call you if anything happen." She said with a soft smile.

Giving Bella a kiss, I then left quickly so I could get done with the shopping as fast as I could so I would have to be away from her that long. It didn't take long to get there and get all the food we needed for the next month or so, I then quickly made it through the check out and loaded my car up with the groceries and made my way home.

I then went to the bedroom to check on her to find her asleep. See that she was fine, calmed me down. And I then went back to the car to unload the food and put them where they belong. It was almost six so I decided let Bella sleep more and make supper for us before I would wake her. A quarter after six pm suppers was ready and I went to our room.

Crawling up on the bed, I wrapped my arms around Bella, while planting kisses on her neck on jaw to wake her.

After a couple minutes she started to stir.

"Wake up you sleepy head time to get out of bed…." I started to sing knowing that would get her up.

I saw the smile that formed on her face.

"See how the sun is shining stand up and move your toes, tell them it's time to go you've got a lot to do today." She then started singing where I left off.

Looking down on at my beautiful Bella, I gave her a kiss and rubbed my chin against her cheek tickling her with the today's morning stubble that I haven't been able to shave today.

"Ah…Stop…Edward…I'll get up." She said with a bright smile on her face that I haven't seen in a while.

Freeing her from my grasp, I then help Bella up from out of bed.

"Hmm, what smells so good?" she asked.

"Supper I responded I make it when I came back so it would be ready when I wake you up, I prepared fruit and veggies, and for the main course some healthy grilled chicken, because grilled is better than crispy, and for to drink some fresh H20." I told her.

"Sounds splendid, Edward, thank you." She told me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We then sat down at the kitchen table and I scouted my chair up next to hers to eat, not wanting to be away even an inch from her. We then ate in silence with the occasional glance at each other.

"This was great Edward thank you so much, I appreciate this, I love you so much and I feel I don't tell you that enough."

"I love you too, and you don't have to tell me because I can see it through your eyes, but I do still love hearing you say it." I told her. I then leaned over and gave her a sloppy kiss and then laughing at her expression.

"Ugh Edward," she pouted. "You slobbered all over me, ewe."

"Oh I know you loved it." I said while giving her the look of the Cullen charm, knowing she would melt right then.

"Whatever" she grumbled and looked away, knowing she caved.

We then settled down for the night watching TV until Bella got tired, and not wanting to leave her side I went to bed also. Taking off my shirts, jeans, and socks, I'm left in my boxers while Bella changes into a blue silk night gown. We both then crawl into bed with me taking her by the waist and having her lay on her chest.

"I love that color on you." I told her.

"Thanks." She said looking up at me smiling, knowing what I was thinking.

"But not tonight Edward, I'm tired."

"Fine" I pouted.

She laughed at my expression.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you to. Good night love." I told her.

"Night." She said before falling asleep with me not so long after.

A week went by and Bella hadn't had any problems at all this week she did seem much better but I still wasn't for sure, we had her scheduled for another appointment this weekend, to see how she was doing. She gained the weight that she had lost back which made her look much better. The fever took a lot out of her. I've also been making sure she been eating the right foods, but I really also had no reason to worry about that because I know Bella would try the best she could to get better.

It was a Thursday afternoon and I was finally getting off of work early which was nice, Bella has been doing great with the no over stressing herself and resting and not doing too much, so I wanted to treat Bella. We haven't gone out for dinner in a long time and I was planning on taking her out to where we had our very first date back in high school.

Getting off a work I still had some errand's to do so I decided to call Alice and ask her if she'd dress Bella up for the date I had planned tonight that she didn't know about which I wanted to keep a surprise.

"Hello." Alice answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Alice can you do me a favor."

"Sure but I depends on what it is."

"I'm planning on taking Bella out tonight, so will you get her ready?"

"YES! Oh my gosh Edward thank you, it's been forever and I haven't been able to play Bella Barbie in a long time." She said loudly so I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Thank you, and don't tell Bella that I planned a date tonight, just make sure she ready by six and don't put too much make up on her she looks beautiful the way she is okay Alice cause I know how you can go overboard." I told her. "Oh and no heel period" I added quickly.

"Ya, ya don't worry, by the time I'm finished with her you'll never want her to leave the house." She told me.

"Thank, I got to let you go know, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye, bye." She said then hanged up.

Closing my phone I get the errands done I need to make for the dad tonight and then I make my way to Emmet's place so I can change into my clothes for tonight so when I get home I'll be ready for Bella. I arrived there in no time and said good bye to Emmet saying my thanks and made my way to the flower shop buy a bundle of Bella's favorite flowers.

It's almost six so I start making my way home knowing Bella would be ready anytime soon or is ready and just waiting for me right now.

Pulling up in the driveway, I check to mirror to make sure I look good, and took the flowers from the front seat as I made my way to the door, I texted Alice to let her know I was here, so before I knew it, Alice was running out of the front door to leave.

"See ya, Edward, have fun." She said with a wink before leaving.

I then made my way into the house keeping the flowers behind my back and I see Bella already standing and pacing around in the living room, she must have heard me enter the house because she quickly looked over at me with a I'm going to kill you smile. She looked breathless as always and I notice there wasn't too much make up on her which made me happy. Her hair was down and wavy with curls and she wore a midnight blue strapless dress with a black belt like thing in at the middle. It went down her knee, but clung on to every part of her body well showing me her curves. (Pic on profile)

"You let Alice come over and attack me, and I don't even know why because you told her not to tell me." She said.

Pulling the flowers from behind my back I knew it would probably make her less mad.

"I love you, Bella and I bought theses for you so will you please forgive me, and I wanted tonight to be special." I told giving her the best apology I could.

She squealed at the sight of the flowers.

"Oh I love you to Edward." Forgiving me even though I know she couldn't stay mad at me for long anyways. She quickly took them from me and got a vase out and filled it with water so she could put the flowers in it so they would live longer.

"Thank you, you're the best, will you tell me where were going." She then asked coming back to me.

"Nope, it a surprise" I told her

"But I hate surprises you know that."

I then laughed, "That's what's makes it all the more fun." I told her leading her to the car.

* * *

Plz tell me how you liked the chapter good? bad?, I personally loved it. But I love to know what you readers think!

~Twilight2010


	14. Chapter 11

"_Thank you, you're the best, will you tell me where were going." She then asked coming back to me._

"_Nope, it a surprise" I told her_

"_But I hate surprises you know that."_

_I then laughed, "That's what's makes it all the more fun." I told her leading her to the car._

_..._

Opening the passenger side door I helped Bella into the front seat, and then quickly ran to the driver's side of the car.

Pulling out of the driveway we were headed to our destination. I turned on the classical music which Bella and I loved to listen to so we could have a relaxing drive there. It wasn't too long before I saw the trail head ahead to the side of the road where I then pulled over to.

"Oh my gosh Edward we haven't been to the meadow in so long, Thank you." She beamed at me.

Getting out of the car I help Bella out and then open the trunk to get the picnic basket and blanket out for us to use.

Bella then took the blanket from me while I held the basket in my right hand while my left arm was around her waist so I could help walk along the trail, because of how clumsy she can be at times.

It was nice to walk back through the old trail that we had always went on it's been a long while since we've been on it. The night was perfect the stars were out and there was a nice breeze of the night's air, and you could also hear the sounds of the wildlife.

After about another ten minutes we made it to the meadow, it looks very beautiful at night with the moon and stars out. We head towards the middle of the meadow and Bella then laid the blanket on the ground and I then set the picnic basket at the edge of the blanket. We both then sat down on the blanket side by side with her head on my shoulder and my arm around her waist and we sat in silence for a time being to enjoy the beauty of the night.

I then cleared my throat.

"You ready to eat?" I asked.

"Yes, what did you bring?"

Opening the picnic basket I pull out two sandwiches wrapped in saran wrap to keep them fresh, and a couple tubs of fruit such as strawberries, grapes, and blue berries. I also had a couple tubs of vegetables of carrot and celery with dressing. I wanted tonight to be another healthy meal but not too much to eat to make her feel not good.

"Oh that looks so good, thank you Edward." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

We ate our supper and had light chatter on the side, I told her about work and about some of my patients but not about everything because of the doctor, patient policy. Bella had then told me how her articles were doing and how her book was coming along also. We had then also talked about how the wedding plans were going that we knew of since the girls are pretty much taking over the plans.

After we finished, I put the extras back into the picnic basket. And then took out a black velvet jewelry box that I kept hidden in my jacket pocket.

I had bought an open heart design, diamond set in set gold necklace earlier this week for Bella, to show her how much she meant to me. (Picture on Profile)

Facing towards Bella, she's an open book, looking curious as to what I had in my hand.

"Bella, you mean the world to me, every minute without you by my side I feel so incomplete that it tears a hole into my heart. When were together my heart is then maenad back into one, it feel as if your and my heart are one when were together, so I bought this to show you my love and how much you mean to me. I also show our two hearts as one." I said.

Bella carefully took the box from my hands and opened the box; I heard her gasp knowing she found how the necklace made two hearts look as one.

"It's so beautiful Edward." She said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you though." I told her.

"Thank you, will you put on me." She asked.

"I'd love to." Taking the necklace I unclasped it and put it around her neck moving her hair out of the way to clasp it again.

"I love you so much Edward, thank you so much it means so much to me as it does to you, I'm so glad to know that I'll have you forever and if there was ever anything worse to happen I know you'll be at my side as I would to be to yours." She told me.

Throwing her arms around me she kissed me with so much emotion, I pulled her onto my lap to have a better grip on her and then returned the kiss with as much emotion to show her how I felt. All the sadness, relief and love were put into this kiss from the stress from the pass month. Not only was this kiss was all emotion but it was also a promise, it was a promise to be there for each other no matter what, a promise to show that we'd never leave each other, and we would take care of each other no matter how hard things might be.

…..

Helping Bella into the car we then made our way home, after the great evening. Arriving home it was pretty late so we decided to head to bed. The next day I had to go in early for work and Bella had some articles she needed done by noon so she had to be up early also. I then set the alarm clock and we both fell asleep not to many minutes later.

….

I woke up twenty minutes before my alarm clock would go off and I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so quickly shifting off the bed to not wake Bella, I then head to the kitchen to start on breakfast. I wasn't the greatest cook but my cooking wasn't bad so I made eggs, bacon and French toast for Bella and me. I was nearly finished when Bella had come into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I told her.

"Good morning Edward." Bella said while coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you need any help?"

"Umm no I'm pretty much finished, but you can sit down and look lovely for me."

"Okay." She said. After breakfast was finished I prepared a plate for Bella and myself.

I pulled my chair up to hers so I could sit next to Bella than from across from her.

We finished breakfast and then washed the dishes together. I then had to get ready for work so, I gave Bella a kiss and then headed upstairs to take a shower.

The shower was short and I quickly got dressed, since I got up early, I had more extra time to sit around before I had to head to work. I then found Bella sitting on the couch with her laptop at work. Sitting next to her I put my arm around her shoulder.

"What you working on?" I asked.

"Umm Angela wanted me to do an educational article for the paper this week, so I'm looking up all information I can and then send it to her later today." She said still typing.

"That sound's fun."

"It's not really."

"So when do you have to leave for work?" she asked looking up at me.

"In the next five minutes."

"Bummer. What time do you get off?"

"Not till eight tonight." I told her

"I'll miss you." She told me.

"I'll miss you to, are you planning on writing some more of your book today?" I asked excited at the ideal of her having the book finished soon so I could read it. I really loved Bella's work, she wrote beautifully and she deserves to have a book published someday.

"Yep after I get done with this article and another which I started yesterday, I should have it done this afternoon and then I'll have the rest of the afternoon and evening to write." She responded.

"That's great." I told.

"Well I should be going now." I told her standing up. Taking Bella's laptop and setting it where I just sat, I pull Bella up to stand up with me to give her a proper goodbye.

Wrapping my arms around her waist while she wrapped around my neck I give Bella proper hug and kiss with her returning it.

"I love you, have fun at work today, and don't put too much stress on yourself, if something happens to a patient remember that everything happens for a reason." She told me.

"I promise, and I love you to, and also make sure you don't do anything to stressful today, remember we have a checkup with my father tomorrow afternoon." I told her.

"I remembered, I'll see you tonight." She told me. While we pulled apart so I could head to work.

"See you, love you." I said.

"Love you too." I last heard before heading to work.

…..

**BPOV**

Last night was the best in a long time, Edward is the most perfect man in existence, I love him so much and the necklace he gotten me mean's the world to me. I thought while playing with it around my neck while working on my articles. I don't know how I ever deserved him, he's too perfect beyond words, and I'm ready to spend forever with him. I hope everything goes well with the check up tomorrow, not only for me but for Edward also, when something happens, it stresses him out where it's not healthy for him one bit, but I know he stresses because he loves me, which makes me love him all the more.

I wish we both didn't have to work today, but the work that we do now will pay off in the future for both of us, will have money and we want to be able to start to have a family, I very much so would love to see little Edward's running around and little Bella's around. I very much so would love to have a beautiful child that would show mine and Edwards love to the world.

I couldn't wait for the day to come, to have Edwards baby in my stomach for nine months and feel the baby's first kicks, and to have Edward talk to the baby before it's born. I always dream of both Edward and I decorating and creating a baby room for our child, whether the baby is a boy or a girl I will love it no matter what. I wish we had an exact date for the wedding right now, but with what been going on, we haven't been able to set a date for sure yet. It was still spring and I wanted a summer wedding because it would be absolutely beautiful during this time a year when it's outside of the Cullen's backyard.

And Edward also wanted a summer wedding, when we both decided when we would want it we thought weather wise first and what season would be our favorite and the we added in the fact that we wanted at the gazebo's in the backyard where everything will look beautiful and then set chair in rows and have an aisle in the middle obviously. It was going to be perfect as long as it mean I'm getting married to Edward.

I also couldn't wait to go shopping for a wedding dress, I'm never excited for shopping but this was an exception. Alice had made an appointment for next week for fittings and all, which I was totally excited for. Alice was my maid of honor and then I'm planning on having Rose, Angela and Tanya as my bridesmaids. So I was also excited to pick out their dresses also.

I soon realized I gotten lost in my happy thoughts that I need to finish my article I finished with the first and had sent it to Angela already, and I noticed in my inbox that Angela loved it, but she wanted me to edit it a little more and after I done that I sent it to her again and started on my next article to get a head start, after ten minutes or so, I got another email from her, telling me it was perfect and she was then going to run it in the paper.

After a couple hours I was almost done with the second article, when my stomach growled and I then decided to take a lunch break, so getting up I get something to eat and then return to my computer getting my second article finished.

I was still tired so I thought a nap would do me some good before I started back up on my book, so going to our room, I decided to set the alarm for two hours so I wouldn't sleep to much longer than I wanted.

…..

My alarm clock woke me up at three thirty which wasn't too bad at all, I was still groggy but I felt much better. Last night did take quite a bit out of me yesterday because we had to walk on the trail for quite a while, but I still didn't mind that at all because it was the perfect night.

I make my way to my computer and jot down more ideals before I start writing the next chapter, I was almost more than halfway through the book and I still had at least four to eight chapters left.

My book was going along great the date last night helped me clear my mind and helped me come up with more chapters on how I wanted to finish the book. So for the rest of the night I wrote.

…

**EPOV**

I had to work in the ER today which was a bummer, I was hoping to do round on my patients but they had another doctor do that for me because they really needed me here today. It was busier than normal because there was a bus accident which affected the cars ahead of the bus and behind the bus to collide.

No one was killed which is a relief it wasn't as bad as it sounded, but now we have many injured patients wanting to be treated immediately, but that couldn't happen because some of the doctors on ER duty wasn't here, so they were paged and were needed to come.

Ten minutes later, the work load was lighter because of the several doctors who showed up. Were then finished in the ER about three hours later which wasn't bad at all, it was short and it showed that the patients weren't hurt badly and showed we were working. After that the doctors who were paged were free to go while I had to stay here.

It wasn't until a couple hours later I wasn't needed in the ER anymore which I was thankful for and I went to do rounds again so I would feel better that my patients were alright. I checked them and was thankful nothing bad happened today, it was less added stress that I did not need. With the check up tomorrow I was still nervous, I wanted tomorrow to come quickly to we could get over with it, but with my luck right now, the day is going by to slow for my liking.

The day in fact was slow nothing to exciting happened after the bus accident so I then went to my office and did some paperwork. I then realized that my paperwork had piled up over time so I had tons to do that needed to be done soon and didn't know how long that would be.

For the rest of the day I did my paper work and realized that it was already eight a clock and I was almost finished and it would only take at least thirty minutes to finish, so called Bella and told her that it wouldn't take too long and I should be home by eight forty it doesn't take too long to get to the hospital from home. I finished the work and got done in twenty minutes instead of thirty so when I finally got home I got home ten minutes earlier than expected.

Bella must have heard me pulled up because she was waiting at the door excited to see me, while I was excited to see her also.

Running up to the house I grabbed Bella and swung her in a circle while giving her a kiss, like in the old movies and then set her down, where she then attacked me with kisses.

"I love you." She said.

"Love you too."

"Are you hungry, I have leftovers?"

"Starving, thank you." I told her.

Preparing me a meal I ate it quickly. Bella sat next to me playing with the necklace that I got her while asking about my day, while I in return asked her about hers.

After the food, I invited Bella to bed with the intentions of not sleeping. So heading to the bedroom, I slip out of my clothes while leaving my boxers on while Bella had changed into the same blue nightgown that she had worn before.

Getting into bed I grab Bella by the waist while preparing kissing up her collarbone, to her neck, and jaw and then finally having enough of the teasing, our lips connected, Bella hands immediately went into went into my hair while my hands gripped her underneath her bust. When our lips connected again after we came up for air, we slowly undressed each other with the little of clothes on us which then fell to the floor somewhere in between and we both then blended together during the night before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter is the Check UP! this chapter actually is my longest, yay and it came out later than i expected. Please Review, because if you have time to read my story I'm sure you have time to review. Thanks again for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**~Twilight2010**


	15. Author Note

Hello to who ever read this! :)

I'm really sorry i don't know when i'll update, for the past year when i stared this i didn't know when this will be finished, but i know it will be finished someday, and since i'm out of high school you realise how busy you really are and other thing you want to do than be on a computer all day and update, but i do still love this story and plan to finish it some day, but i seriously don't know when, so this story is put on hold till further notice,

But i would greatly appericate it if you check out my other stories that i have written on here, i would appericate it soo much as much as some one else would on here, so plz forgive me my readers!

I love you u all and i appericate it soo much more than you can understand! :)

Thanks so much again and i hope you understand.

~Twilight2010 (Jessica)


End file.
